<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ColorMans' Crayons by Imagination7413</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443767">ColorMans' Crayons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413'>Imagination7413</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An overheard conversation. Drabble, dialogue writing exercise.</p><p> I realize there is no Color Man in the classic series, and no need for a Navi to have crayons. Interpret it as you will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ColorMans' Crayons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forte always gave him the creepies, not that he ever personally saw the elusive ebony warrior. But he was talked about quite frequently.</p><p>"I heard he faced Rockman again." Grumbled an annoyed, nondescript, low-rank worker as he added mustard to his sandwich.</p><p>"Really? Well, who won?"</p><p>"How should I know? I'm alive, which means I wasn't there to be killed, which also happens to mean that I plain wasn't there! Astounding, huh?"</p><p>Colorman paused. He wasn't really there to listen to the humans talk about the famous blue hero, despite the closeness of the topic to what he <em>was</em> trying to overhear. He picked another color out of the box.</p><p>"Well, if you know he faced Rockman, then how can you not know if he won or not?"</p><p>The first man tapped the table by his untouched sandwich, emphasizing the words. "I <em>just said </em>I <em>heard</em> that they fought."</p><p>There was a new prototype circuit, or chip, or program, or something technological in nature that had just been unveiled at a recent convention, and, of course, ColorMan knew someone rather on the bad side of the law who wanted it.</p><p>He knew that the, thing, gave some sort of power or performance boost of some sort. He hadn't really been paying much attention when he was sent out. And he was recording this conversation anyway. If there was anything useful someone else could figure it out.</p><p>"Well, why'd you bother telling me if you don't even know the result?"</p><p>"Because I stupidly hoped you'd go away to find out for yourself."</p><p>That last phrase, ColorMan decided, wasn't suppose to be heard by the other man. It'd been said too softly and he'd almost thought it was a growl. He was glad the sound receptor had been placed under that side of the table; the two coworkers were sitting in a break room that was fairly noisy at the moment. He switched the violet crayon in his hand for a yellow one.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't catch that."</p><p>"Because I know that you are interested in that sort of thing."</p><p><em>That was a lame recovery.</em> ColorMan thought. <em>But I guess I've heard worse, and the dumb guy seems to be buying it. How'd he get a job here anyway?</em></p><p>"Well, a little bit, but it's kind of 'been there, heard that' after all this time."</p><p>"Do you always have to start your sentences with 'well'? Why are you even sitting next to me?"</p><p>Actually, orchestrating the 'chance meeting' had been slightly fun, if a bit time-consuming and tricky. To bad they wouldn't talk about what ColorMan wanted to hear. Maybe it was time to send a little prompt. He reached over the paper in front of him and tapped something without looking, then grabbed a red crayon.</p><p>"Well, I mean, uh," The man jumped and nearly fell out of his chair, and ColorMan had to lift the crayon off the paper as he soundlessly laughed, when Sandwich's pager went off.</p><p>This time Sandwich did growl, although he looked a bit amused as he skimmed the message.</p><p>"Finally some good news. It seems they've found out what was causing the glitch. One of the cables was unplugged."</p><p>"Well, that's kind of boring. At least it's easily fixed."</p><p>"You're on the team?" Sandwich glowered in disbelief. "What branch?"</p><p>ColorMan picked up the yellow crayon again.</p><p>"Well, design and marketing mainly, but I did have a hand in the user interface programming."</p><p>"Somehow I'm not surprised. Visuals and appearances, not the important part, good."</p><p>"Well, it's an important part of the marketing strategies and..."</p><p>"I mean that it's not going to interfere with the core programming."</p><p>"Well, the code lines are designed to not interfere."</p><p>"The goal was to have the different sub programs coincide without being their own separate programs. Actually accomplishing the directive without interfering with the separate media of the project, is another story."</p><p>Okay, that went right over his head. ColorMan reminded himself that he was just observing and he didn't have to understand anything either of them were saying.</p><p>"I know, I know, 'a player on a piano, each finger striking the keys to create a masterful performance, not a music box, each note preset and unalterable.' Or, 'A spider doesn't stumble over his own legs.' The director sure likes analogies. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>ColorMan could hear the genuine amusement in Sandwich's voice.</p><p>"You didn't say 'well.' "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>